Utsushi Ame
by Maria Shimizu
Summary: En medio de la lluvia de otoño, el encuentro de dos amantes que superaron el abismo del tiempo y el espacio. One-Shot. Yamamoto Takeshi x Lectora.


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! lamentablemente no me pertenece, sino a Amano Akira-sama, la Diosa creadora del Tri-ni-sette y todo lo demás =D

**Utsushi Ame**

Los únicos testigos del extraño suceso de esta noche son las gotas de lluvia y tu propio reflejo en el cristal de la ventana del auto.

Estás llorando. Y te sorprendes por ello. Aun cuando no habías llorado en años, desde ese día, precisamente esta noche las lágrimas no quieren detener su camino por tus mejillas.

Cualquiera que te viera en ese momento, desde fuera del auto, no se daría percataría de tu silencioso llanto dado que tu expresión es normal, y tus lágrimas se confunden con las gotas de lluvia que resbalan por el cristal de la ventana. El problema es que Yamamoto Takeshi no es cualquiera.

El pelinegro te reconoce entre la multitud de autos y la densa cortina de agua, como si pudiera sentirte y sus ojos estuvieran ya tan acostumbrados a verte que es imposible ahora que no se fijen en ti; tu existencia los atrae como un imán. Ah, esos ojos avellana que tanto tiempo llevas sin ver. El espadachín se da cuenta de que estás llorando, él puede diferenciar tus lágrimas de la lluvia.

Takeshi se acerca a la ventana y tú notas, a pesar del cristal empapado, que él también está llorando. Le haces una señal para que suba en el asiento del copiloto, y una vez adentro tú pones en marcha el auto a paso lento debido al tráfico.

Te ves obligada a detener el auto en un semáforo que parece eterno. Ambos se miran, pero no se tocan. Tú te mueres por besarlo en ese momento. Pero no puedes, ya no hay futuro para ustedes, lo sabes bien. Porque mientras él sigue siendo igual de puro gracias a su vida tranquila en Japón, tú te has convertido en un monstruo después de siete años entrenando en Italia, matando mafiosos.

Siete años llevan separados, siete años es un abismo. Tú cambiaste, ya no hay futuro para su relación. Se lo dijiste a él siete años atrás, el día que se separaron, le dijiste que eso pasaría, que él ya no te amaría más.

"Me mentiste", te dice en un susurro repentino y amortiguado por el sonido que produce la lluvia al caer en el techo del auto. Tú lo miras confundida, y él continúa, "No has cambiado nada".

"Si te refieres a que no he cambiado físicamente, pues sí, es cierto" le respondes susurrando, y luego bajas la voz que se te está quebrando a causa del llanto, "Pero he cambiado por dentro. He matado a mucha gente, y la mayoría de las veces a sangre fría; se puede decir incluso que a veces lo he disfrutado".

"Eso no me importa. A lo que me refería es a que aunque parezca que hayas cambiado, no lo has hecho, porque aún te amo".

"No te entiendo", dices ya sollozando y con el rostro escondido entre tus temblorosas manos.

"Hace siete años, dijiste que cuando cambiaras ya no te amaría. Pero aún te amo ahora, así que eso significa que en realidad no cambiaste". Puedes escuchar la sonrisa en su voz al explicarte la situación con su extraña e inocente lógica.

Sientes de nuevo ese calor asfixiante, adictivo, aún en medio de la _lluvia de otoño_. Afuera hace frío, pero ahora tú estás bien. Te secas las lágrimas mientras ríes suavemente y procedes a acercarte a Takeshi y limpiar las suyas con tus labios. Lo besas en las mejillas, en la frente, en los ojos y finalmente, sin poder aguantarlo más, lo besas en los labios. Y cuando sientes que él te corresponde con delicado amor y pasión, dejas atrás todas las preocupaciones. Si la relación tiene futuro o no ya no importa, ahora solo quieres vivir el presente, y sabes que él piensa igual.

Esta noche de octubre, los únicos testigos de ese amor adictivo y eterno son las gotas de lluvia en el cristal de la ventana y el reflejo de dos amantes que superaron el abismo del tiempo y el espacio.

.

* * *

"**Utsushi Ame" = Lluvia reflejada (**Para los que no lo recuerden, es la novena forma ofensiva del Shigure Souen Ryu de Takeshi (es la primera de sus creaciones)**)**

_Bueno… eso fue… no sé xD ¡Opiniones por favor! _

_Eso es todo, ¡me encantaría que me dejaran reviews, estoy abierta a críticas constructivas y opiniones personales! Pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier error en el one-shot :)_

_*Momento de propaganda: ON*_

_Quisiera invitar a todos los que están leyendo esto a que se unan a mi página de Facebook: __**EXPEDIENTE REBORN**__. Ahí encontrarán imágenes, videos, música, fanfics, concursos… todo sobre Katekyo Hitman Reborn! :) _

_*Momento de propaganda: OFF*_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer hasta aquí, y agradezco aún más a quienes después de leer esto entrarán a Facebook a darle Me gusta a mi página :D También agradezco de todo corazón a aquellos que dejarán un review :D_


End file.
